Sales professionals attempt to assist a customer in purchasing a good or a service. Often, the personality of the sales professional and/or the strategy employed by the sales professional in attempting to consummate a sale affect the chances of a sale and the customer's shopping experience. For example, a customer that is shy and timid may be taken aback from a sales professional that is confrontational and pushy. In this case, the chances of obtaining a sale from such a customer is unlikely. Further, the customer's shopping experience is unpleasant. In another example, a customer that is in a hurry to purchase an item does not want to be interrupted and be subject to a sales pitch for other items. In this case, the chances of obtaining a sale in connection with other items is low. Further, the customer may become annoyed which would affect his/her shopping experience negatively.
If, however, a customer's personality and mood characteristics were assessed, then the sales professional may use a more appropriate sales strategy to consummate the sale as well as to improve the customer's shopping experience. For example, the sales professional may use a less direct sales approach with a customer that is shy and timid.